spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat in South Park: The Stick of Truth
Combat plays a vital role in South Park: The Stick of Truth, making up about 3/4 of the game. Basics Players will always move first, unless the opponent got the first strike outside of battle. Before a player attacks, they can use one consumable, and still get to attack during that turn. Buddies can use their Buddy Ability in place of a consumable, and still get an attack in. All attacks have reaction commands, in which players must follow the on screen commands in order to maximize their attack’s output in damage or effects. After the player takes their turn, opponents get their turn. Their attacks also follow a reaction command system, but instead are used for blocking the attacks to reduce damage and prevent status effects. Blocking reduces some, but not all damage. Some melee-attacking opponents will become open to a counter-attack if all of their hits are blocked perfectly. The damage is small, but it’s always a good idea to inflict damage on them. A certain perk, known as Counterfart, can be used as a stronger counter-attack, but costs Mana. It’s a stronger counter-attack and can be a viable option for those with enough Mana. During the end of each character’s turn, if they have been affected by Grossed Out, Bleeding, or Burning, damage from them will be taken then. If players are revived after being knocked out, their turn will be altered and will go after an ally’s and opponent’s turn. Basic Attack A basic attack comes in two forms: Melee and Ranged. All classes have access to both of these, and have an important use in combat. *Melee – Melee attacks are the most basic attacks, and can hit an opponent in the Reflect stance. Although melee attacks are restricted to striking opponents only in the front column, they prove to be the stronger of the two. A melee attack can either inflict a multitude of hits or one large, power attack. Multi-hitting is good for bringing down shields, while a power attack is good for striking through armored foes. While opponents are in the Riposte stance, all Melee attacks will do no damage to them and the attack will be countered, dealing a small amount of damage to the player. After magic has been learned, Melee attacks can be amplified to inflict Gross damage,. By pressing the right button shown on screen, you’ll fart yourself into the air and slam your weapon onto the opponent. *Ranged – Ranged attacks are another available attack, and have the advantage of being able to hit any enemy in battle. The downside is that the attacks are usually weaker then melee attacks of the same level of weaponry. Ranged attacks are able to hit opponents in the Ripose stance, but will be countered by opponents using the Reflect stance. Like Melee attacks, Ranged attacks also come in two forms, which are multi-hitting and power attacks. The same rule applies to them as the Melee attacks, which means multi-hitting attacks will bring down shields faster, while power attacks will easily strike through armored foes. As with Melee attacks, Ranged attacks can also be amplified with magic, in which the player will fart and fire their ammo at an opponent for a large amount of damage and Gross out damage. This costs Mana to use, however. Special attacks The Fighter, Mage, Thief, and Jew all have special attacks which are available to them. Buddies also have their own Special attacks they can use. These attacks are stronger then normal attacks, but cost PP. These attacks function differently then basic attacks, each having their own reaction commands for maximum damage or effect output. The use of Special attacks will take up that character’s turn, but can easily turn the tide in any battle. Summons There are 4 Summons available in the game, and all have the same effect, in which all enemies are defeated. Due to their immense power, Summons are unavailable in Boss Battles. After a Summon is used, they become unavailable until a day after their summon item was used. Simply return to the Summon you want again and talk to the person in question for their item after a day has passed. *Mr. Slave (Wreck’d Em) – Crack that whip and Mr. Slave comes running, ready to share his insides with the target! With his mighty Sky-rim, he shoves them up his ass to inflict immense damage and make every other opponent run away, ending the battle. *Mr. Hankey (Shitstorm) – Mr. Hankey dons his wizard hat and summons a multitude of shitty weather, ending with his shit tidal wave to wash away everything that opposes him. *Jesus (Crossfire) – You should know…He’s packing. Jesus arrives from the sky to gun down all sinners with his assault rifle, and fly away as quickly as he flew in. *Tuong Lu Kim (Chinese War Dance) – Tuong Lu Kim comes from the side and prepares to do his war dance. After a single, mighty slash onto his target, he scares every other opponent away. After the attack, he amusingly dances off the screen. Items Items come in many kinds and are vital for any player’s survival in a battle. Players can use one item per turn and still make an attack. Health potions come in two sizes and heal 40% and 60% HP respectively, PP potions heal 10 and 20 PP respectively, and Mana potions come in many sizes, each refilling the Mana bar in different amounts. Buddy-only options *Switch Buddy - An option only available to Buddies, this option allows you to switch them out, at the cost of their turn. *Buddy Ability – The buddy uses their special ability to do many kinds of things, depending on the buddy being used. A Buddy Ability can be used and won’t take up a turn, so Buddies are free to make an attack afterwards. Category:Gameplay